Oh, My God!
by DorothyOz
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that resolves around people discovering that Sam and Jack are finally together after season 8.
1. Prologue

**OH, MY GOD!**

**A/N: please read**

**Title of the series:** OH, MY GOD!

**Summary:** This is a series of one-shots that resolves around people discovering that Sam and Jack are finally together after season 8.

**Genre:** Romance, and humor

**Season/episode:** After the end of season 8.

**Spoilers:** Stargate: SG-1 and Atlantis (all seasons)

**Pairing:** Jack/Sam

**Rating:** T (If anyone disagrees please let me know)

**Warnings:** Sexual innuendo, and not explicit sexual situations

**Disclaimer:** Read profile

**Acknowledgements:** Big thanks to my beta wackyjacqs :D

* * *

**Summary 2.0:** After the events of "Threads", Jack and Sam had a long honest talk, and deciding that they wanted to be together, they devised a plan. While Jack was still the CO of SGC, Sam got transferred to Area 51 to be out of his chain of command. That done, they got married before Jack was promoted to Major General and put in charge of HomeWorld Security, thus getting around the pesky frat regs.

This story will show us how different characters of the show reacted to the news. Each character will have a chapter. I'll do my best to put these chapters in a somewhat chronological order, but they aren't really in order which is why you needed to read summary 2.0.

* * *

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

Prologue

**Prologue:** Earthlings' debilities (Teal'c)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20)

The events of this chapter occurred approximately a month after SG1 returned from their trip to Jack's cabin.

* * *

Since our victory over Anubis, and the end of the war against the false gods, great changes have occurred, both in a galactic scale and in our personal lives.

I am now part of the Jaffa Free Council, and the liaison with the Tau'ri. These new duties force me to travel between both worlds frequently, but also allow me more time with my son, and Ishta. I am happy with this development, and excited to see our free nation being born.

However, this is not the time to talk about the Jaffa, it is time for more earthly topics. The Tau'ri feel an almost unhealthy and obsessive need for gossip, and for betting. I should forgive this weakness on this occasion, as finally, a very old bet was settled.

It is also proving to be quite entertaining.

Finally, after too many years of repressing their feelings O'Neill and ColonelCarter had decided to pursue a relationship. I never understood the reasoning behind what O'Neill calls frat regs, as for me, passion is a powerful drive for a warrior. I have observed that O'Neill is also driven by his passion, so his adherence to such rules has always puzzled me. Even though I have always respected his decision, and his honor when adhering to the rules imposed by his country.

I digress. I apologize.

Returning to the issue at hand, O'Neill and ColonelCarter are finally in a relationship. Everyone knows this, and the basics of how it happened, but I will tell you.

After Anubis was destroyed, and Jacob and Selmak died, ColonelCarter at last saw that PeteShanahan was not a worthy mate for a warrior of her class. She terminated her relationship with him, and talked with O'Neill about their feelings for each other. Like the great warriors they are, they devised a plan to obtain their objective. ColonelCarter transferred to Area 51, therefore leaving O'Neill's chain of command, and they started dating, as the Tau'ri would say.

Not even a month has passed, and they are already engaged to be married. This makes them extremely happy, but it is also part of their plan. Once they are married, their legal union could not be contested by anyone, not even their superiors. President Hayes, who declared himself a closet romantic (I do not understand what a closet has to do with being a romantic, but as it played to my friends' favor, I will not argue), promised to promote O'Neill after the wedding. Yes, O'Neill will be rightly promoted and put in charge of all the things related to the Stargate, replacing GeneralHammond when he retires, something that the General also promised to do only after the wedding.

DanielJackson and I found about it immediately; we even helped them in their path to happiness. We were also witnesses of their bliss during SG1's trip to O'Neill's cabin. Not even the mosquitoes seemed to bother the couple.

On our return, they settled in a routine. ColonelCarter worked in Area 51, and O'Neill directed the SGC. They would call each other every day, and the Colonel would come to Colorado Springs to visit on the weekends. They are, if an old Jaffa can say it, as happy as they were in the cabin. Everyone has, in fact, notice how O'Neill's humor has improved with this development.

Still, we know how private our leader is, and we had all respected his privacy…. No, I am not being truthful with you. Again, my apologies. Everyone, with the exception of DanielJackson, had respected O'Neill's need for privacy.

Yet, as I was saying before, the Tau'ri have debility for gossip, and this was a much expected piece of gossip. They all wanted to know how it happened and when, and the base had ran insane with the need for answers for a full week.

Fortunately, ColonelDixon, who is another old friend of O'Neill, decided to talk with the General to obtain the needed information to satisfy the personnel's curiosity, and to solve the bets around the couple. The bet over when O'Neill and ColonelCarter would get together dated back to the origins of the SGC. Majors Kawalsky and Ferretti started it after their first meeting; and it came as a surprise that the winner was Kawalsky. No one chose the right date; however, O'Neill's old friend and comrade bet that 'they would get together the very same day she leaves his chain of command'. As O'Neill and ColonelCarter had their first date not even an hour after her transfer to Area 51 was official, everyone deemed the major the winner. Or at least, everyone in the SGC did, as it was decided to keep the result of the bet a secret until the wedding, something that only worked for outsiders because gossip traveled extremely well within the base.

After ColonelDixon obtained the information the personnel wanted everything returned to normal. Only DanielJackson was not satisfied with this information, and required more. He was quite annoying in his pursue for gossip, to the point that O'Neill decided to 'mess with his head', in his own words. He informed me of his plan so I could reassure everyone else, and then proceeded to convince the archeologist that he and ColonelCarter had broken their relationship. I informed Walter of O'Neill's intentions – he controls the bets and the gossip waves in this base – and soon everyone knew about it too. For a full week, the personnel stopped their conversations or changed them when DanielJackson was near to contribute to O'Neill's endeavor. During this time, DanielJackson called ColonelCarter daily trying to convince her to 'get back with Jack'. I know through O'Neill, that the Colonel is having a hard time not laughing at the archeologist.

DanielJackson is quite anxious about the issue, at the moment. He even informed me this afternoon of his intentions of convincing O'Neill to travel to Nevada to talk with ColonelCarter. He is now on his way to O'Neill's house. Someone should have told him that ColonelCarter is visiting him too.

I can only imagine the stunned expression on DanielJackson's face when he finds that everything was a trick…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 1: For all the Egyptian Gods!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

For all the Egyptian Gods!

**Chapter 1:** For all the Egyptian Gods! (Daniel)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events of this chapter occurred immediately after the events of the prologue ("Earthlings' debilities"), and therefore, approximately a month after SG1 returned from their trip to Jack's cabin.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain some sexual innuendo, and a not graphic or descriptive sexual situation.

* * *

I knew I had been tricked the moment I opened the door.

I know I can be annoying; I know I have asked way too many questions, but was it necessary or fair to subject me to this torture?

I could understand the loyalty the personnel in the base profess to Jack. I do, really, I do. However, I didn't expect that "messing with the archeologist" was an occasion that warranted the "follow Jack to Netu and back" policy. They had all helped to mess with my head. That wasn't fair!

The fact that Sam was also involved in the conspiracy did nothing to lift my mood. I mean, I consider her a sister, and I called her and pleaded with her for a full week. Yet, the entire time, she was just laughing at me. I deserved it, so I forgive her, but she could have told me something before coming to Colorado. She could have prevented me from seeing what I saw! There are certain things no man wants to see his sister doing!

I shuddered at the thought of what I witnessed, and feel a wave of sympathy for Mark wash over me. I wished him luck when Jack and Sam visited them before the wedding. It was quite obvious they were in a honeymoon period, and… ahem… christening every room in the house. Again I shuddered at the image this thought created in my mind.

Anyway, Jack was the worst of them all. He should have known I would probably try to convince him to go to Nevada to talk to Sam. He could have come clean just before leaving the mountain to come go home. It would surely have saved me the horrendous vision I had. The man had some nerve!

He could have also locked his door, as it would have prevented me from entering his house unannounced. Better yet, he could use the kitchen counter for what it was supposedly built for, instead for alternative uses. I wouldn't have caught them if they had been in the bedroom. Also, he cooks there, and we eat the food he cooks there! I will never ever eat anything cooked by Jack ever again!

That's if I don't go crazy trying to erase from my brain the disturbing scene I saw playing right in front of my eyes, the moment I opened the door. Sam was seated on the counter completely naked, and with her legs over Jack's shoulders while the man's head was buried… well… down there. I couldn't even say it in my head. I hated thinking about the idea of my 'sister' having sex with Jack, but witnessing it was real torture. How am I supposed to forget about it? I fear her screams of pleasure will give me nightmares for a long time!

You would think that my straggled cry would have stopped them. Wrong! Jack just raised his head, and shouted "OUT!"

I squeaked one more time, and run out of there like a bat out of hell!

For all the Egyptian Gods, and all the Goa'uld who impersonate them! Why me? Why was I punished with this?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**A/N 2: To everyone who put this story in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Finally!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

Finally!

**Chapter 2:** Finally! (Hammond)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events of this chapter occurred after Sam and Jack devise their plan, and before SG1's trip to the cabin.

* * *

At first, when Jack called me, I didn't want to believe it was finally happening. I knew this day had been a dream for my old friend Jacob, and with his death, I wanted nothing more than to see it fulfilled. Yet, I found myself reluctant to believe _the_ moment had finally arrived.

He called me babbling about Sam needing to go to Area 51 because she needed to rest, take a step back from the front lines, and how much the geeks in Nellis needed her, and other bunch of shit, if you excuse my language. He was rambling like a nervous teenager meeting the father of his girlfriend for the first time!

Never had I seen, or hear, Jack so nervous and rambling such nonsense that something in my brain made me question if maybe, just maybe, it was happening.

"Off the record, Jack, are you and Sam finally getting your heads out of your asses?" I asked tentatively, still not daring to believe it.

Jack was dumbfounded, and made a perfect imitation of a fish. I may have been unable to see it, but I could hear it through the phone. Plus Walter described Jack's face to the detail the next time I saw him.

Seeing as an impression of a fish was the only answer I was going to get, I continued the conversation on my own. At least, I had confirmation that my friend's desire was going to be reality, and that was good enough for me. "Good. Then, Jack, draw her orders, I'll sign them ASAP."

"Yes sir!" the stunned answer of Jack O'Neill came through the phone.

I chuckled. "Oh, Jack, make sure I get an invitation to the wedding!" I said and hung off the phone before he could say anything else.

I instructed my assistant to call the President and inform him I was on my way to the White House for an urgent meeting. Then, I left the office, and ran to my car. The President needed to know about this immediately!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**A/N 2: To everyone who put this story in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**

**A/N 3: **PapayaK considered the previous chapter to be M rated rather than T rated, and asked me to change the story to M rating. I think that the chapter is not explicit enough for that, so I settled for a compromise: I made sure there was a warning in the A/N at the beginning of the story, and I'm asking around. So here I am asking around, what do you think? Should this story stay in T or go up to M rating?**  
Topic Closed. Resolution in A/N at the end of next chapter.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: Oh, for the crying out loud!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

Oh, for crying out loud!

**Chapter 3:** Oh, for crying out loud! (Hayes)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events of this chapter occurred after Sam and Jack devise their plan, and before SG1's trip to the cabin; and immediately after the events in "Finally!"

* * *

Hammond requested an urgent meeting, and came running to my office. You never know what could possibly go wrong with the stargate, so I decided to call in the Joint Chiefs. That's why thirty minutes after Hammond's assistant called, we were all in my office, hearing how _finally_ the most commented none-couple of the SGC were doing things right.

I should probably confess that I am a closet romantic. Don't tell anyone, but I've been betting on these two since I was debriefed on the project.

Anyway, not everyone was as happy as George and I. The reactions of the Joint Chiefs were diverse. Maynard, the Chairman, was doing his best to look professional while trying to guess if he could have possibly won the bet. However, the rest of the Generals complained that we couldn't allow them to ignore or trick the regs. Although, some of them did it weakly and reluctantly.

After a while, I had had enough of their arguing. "Oh, for crying out loud! There is no one in this room who doesn't have money on that particular bet!" My outburst shut them up. Thankfully. As I had their attention, I explained to them how things were going to work.

"Now, I'm sure Jack is counting on getting married to the Colonel before we promote him. I let slip in the past that I wanted him here when George retires, and I know for a fact that he knows George will retire soon now that the war against the Goa'uld is all but done. We can't lose Jack, some aliens only trust him, and will only deal with him. I really don't want to explain to Thor why the Asgard's ambassador is retired, and least of all, tell him it was my fault. So I suggest we all close our mouths, and smile at their wedding!"

Suffice to say, that's exactly what we all did. That, and call Walter to see who had won the bet once Colonel Carter was transferred to Nellis. Sadly, we weren't told because apparently Walter was going to need a few days to go over the bets. It turns out the bet grew over the years to the point of becoming an intergalactic bet…

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**To everyone who put this story or its author in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**

**A/N 2: Resolution of the T/M inquiry:**

There's no agreement about the appropriate ranting for this chapter, while some readers think it's M some think it's T, and some seem to think that the chapter is in a gray area. The lack of agreement suggests that this last group may be on the right, and differences in education and culture has given us a small gray area in this issue. Like, when in a gray area in life is each person who has to choose, in a story is the author who has to do it.

The people who think that chapter 1 is neither T nor M suggest keeping it in T and warn the readers in an A/N at the beginning of the chapter. As they seem to be the winners of the inquiry, I'll be following their recommendation. Therefore, this story stays T rated, and on addition to the warning in the A/N before the Prologue, there is another warning at the beginning of the chapter itself.

Someone mentioned that they skip the A/Ns. While I understand this, I ask you not to do it. The writers use (or at least I do) these A/Ns to let you know what to expect of the story. If you go to my A/Ns at the beginning of the stories, you will see that they contain useful information, which it's there to stop you from reading something that may disappoint you. My job is to warn you, yours is to read those warnings. I am not responsible for people being disappointed on a story because they did not read the warnings I gave.

I hope this doesn't sound harsh; it's not my intention. However, my stories often go in a different direction than the majority of the readers want, and there is always someone that complains about it even when they have been warned, and it's simply getting old. Again, my intention is not to be harsh, and I'm sorry if sounds harsh, but please read my A/Ns.


	5. Chapter 4: OMG!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

OMG!

**Chapter 4:** OMG! (Cassandra)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events in this chapter occurred before SG1's trip to the cabin, but after the events of "Finally!" and "Oh, for the crying out loud!"

* * *

After a very long week in College, I decided to visit my family in Colorado Springs for the weekend. As I'm studying in Denver, it only takes me a short drive to get there, so I visit quite often. In fact, I do it virtually every weekend. On this occasion I had ulterior motives, though.

I drove from Denver in my very old but very cute second hand car. It's an old Ford that Jack gave me for my 16th birthday. He and Sam taught me how to repair it, and then we painted it purple. Boy, we almost had to rebuild it! It was a lot of fun!

Anyway, as I was saying I drove to Colorado to visit my family, and like any other weekend I was going to stay at Jack's house.

I had had a room in Jack's and Sam's houses for years, so after my mother died, I moved in with Sam, at least officially. However, in reality I shared my time with both of them, and probably slept at Jack's as many times as at Sam's. Then, I left for college, Sam and Pete got serious, and my weekends were more often spent in Jack's house with Jack. Pete visited almost every weekend just like me, and I was very uncomfortable sharing the house with him. Finally, the stupid cop moved to Colorado, practically moved in with Sam too, and they got engaged. That's when I moved in with Jack.

Like I said, I felt uncomfortable in Sam's house with the cop, and I know that it made Jack happy for a few days. I could see how depressed Jack was about Sam's engagement, so I wanted to cheer him up in any possible way.

Jack had been like a father to me since I arrived to Earth, and I even call him 'dad' sometimes, so I naturally like to spend time with him while I didn't like spending time with Potato-Cop. Sam is like my favorite aunt, and I love her dearly, but if the cop was something to go by, her taste in men is horrible! I was glad when she broke it off with him!

Damn! I lost track again!

So I moved in with Jack… Man, he was really excited when I told him! I told him on a Sunday, just before I left for school, and he promised to have the basement ready for my next visit. He felt that me being a college student living away from home on a regular basis, I would need some extra privacy when I came to visit, and apparently he thought the basement would accomplish exactly that. He followed through with his promise. He repaired the bathroom, painted, and redecorated the room to arrange something akin to a small apartment. I have my own cute, little living room, a study area with a good desk and a cool chair, a big bed, and a ginormous wardrobe. I was so happy when I saw it! Everything was in wood and different shades of purple because he knows that it's my favorite color. He put some photos of mom, and SG1, got some of my stuffed animals out of the boxes I put them when I left my mom's house, my CDs… he even bought a new bed for 'Jack the dog', the dog that he gave me when I arrived to Earth, to match the purple decorations. It showed how much he cared for me, and how excited he really was to have me there every weekend.

Since then I haven't missed a weekend home, and I always stayed with him. It seemed the happiness my visits brought overweighed the sadness from Sam's engagement. And making Jack smile after everything he had done for me, sounded like a very good reason to visit him every damn weekend.

Well, I did miss last weekend, but it couldn't be avoided. Last week I came for Jacob's funeral, and to celebrate with SG1 the end of the war against the Goa'uld and the freedom of the Jaffa. I missed some school days for this, so I had to catch up during the weekend, and I couldn't visit Colorado. This proved to be unfortunate because it left me out of the loop with Jack's and Sam's relationship and I had come up with the objective of getting them together… I had a plan and everything!

Last week, Sam broke off her relationship and engagement to Potato-Cop, and she and Jack had a long, very long, conversation about their multiple issues. They survived that particular conversation, nicknamed by Jack as the _session of Netu_, thanks to the mediation of Daniel and Teal'c.

Yeah, I was surprised too, when, after Sam asked Jack to talk about their feelings and the possibility of a relationship, he decided to involve two mediators, but for what Teal'c told me it was the right call. The Jaffa, in his own words, feared for a second there that they were going to need weapons to solve their differences… and we all know that Teal'c is not prone to exaggeration.

My contribution to the _session of Netu_ was to help Sam to deal with it before - boy, was she nervous! - and after the fact as she really had a lot to think about. Yet, I left without knowing her decision. She needed to transfer to Nellis to be with Jack, and I didn't know if she finally decided to do it or not.

My nightmare-ish schedule in College, and Teal'c's trip to Dakara prevented me to call him to ask about it. I didn't want to call Daniel because he would have driven me crazy with gossip one way or another, and I didn't want to call Jack or Sam to avoid hurting them further if they weren't together. This meant that I really didn't know what had happened in the end. So here I was only a week later ready to get them together, if they weren't already, by whichever means necessary.

I decided to travel unannounced and use the element of surprise to my advantage. To make sure I wasn't expected, I called Jack to let him know that I wasn't going to make it this weekend. I wanted to launch my attack this weekend, because on Monday they would be travelling to Jack's cabin. I was hoping that the anticipation of the trip, and then, the relaxed atmosphere of said trip would make my campaign successful.

Needless to say, so many hours playing chess with Sam and Jack had taught me some things. I may not be a master of strategy like Jack, but I do know some tricks, and I intended to use them all if needed.

However, I soon discovered that all my plans were unnecessary. Apparently Sam had accepted the transfer to Nellis.

I arrived at Jack's house, and let myself and 'Jack the dog' in with my key. He ran in like always extremely happy to visit his namesake. My dog loved him as much as I.

I planned to spend the night with Jack, and interrogate him about Sam. He is completely unable to say 'no' to me if I use my puppy dog eyes, and I was going to use that power as a weapon to get as much information as possible before tangling the Sam-battlefield, AKA argue with Sam's brain in favor of her heart. Again, I may add, I had already done it last week… but this time I was better prepared.

Yet, it was completely pointless, because when I opened the door, and let myself into Jack's living room…

"O.M.G! O.M.G!" I shouted the moment I saw them making out on the couch. 'Jack the dog' barked when he heard me shout because Jack trained him to do so when I was a kid to protect me. Fortunately, I patted his head, and he calmed down so the silence settled in the room.

If Jack had caught me like _that_ with my boyfriend, who he still doesn't know exists, he would have had a fit. Then, he would have threatened to cut his hands off if he didn't take them out of my blouse, and explained to him in great detail how he could kill him, and make his body disappear if he didn't stop thinking about going south immediately.

"I can't believe this! You're together! And making out on the couch!"

"Cassie, are you okay?" asked Jack.

Sam was mortified, and hid her face in Jack's neck. I could see the red of her face from where I stood in the middle of the room. Jack was embarrassed too, it showed in his voice, but he was keeping a straight face trying to hide it, and acting as normal as he could considering the circumstances. He probably wanted to avoid making me feel awkward about it.

Poor Jack, he always walks a very fine line when it came to these things. He and mom did their best to teach me that affection and sexuality were natural occurrences, while at the same time drill into my head the necessary responsibility and care they required, and of course, threatening my boyfriends which apparently is part of the 'dad's duties'. Freaking out now surely wouldn't make it look natural, yet making out on the couch was something you normally associate with teenagers. Knowing Jack, all these things were now in his brain dueling with his embarrassment… so not an easy task.

On the other hand, soon after I recuperated from Nirti's virus, he caught me kissing Dominic, and he introduced himself as my father in his Class A uniform. I think I now see why mom found it so funny. Watching someone squirm is amusing!

"Oh, yeah! I'm more than okay, Jack," I answered him, trying to put both of them at ease. "I just… I've been planning how to get you two together since my last visit… I even made a chart for Sam proving you're much better option than Potato-Cop! I mean my planning… it was completely unnecessary and useless!"

I shook my head in disbelief, grabbed my bag, which had unceremoniously fallen from my hands when I caught them, and walked towards the stairs. It seemed like I was going to use my room for a much happier reason than I first thought. No need to cheer Jack up, obviously, as they were together, and Sam was clearly going to stay the night here.

I knew they were a little stunned by my reaction: I yell, and then I just walk out of the room without talking, it's gotta stun anyone, even the unflappable SG1. But I was stunned too!

Plus I could pry everything I wanted to know out of them tomorrow; today I just wanted to go to my room, and give them some privacy.

By the time I reached the top of the basement stairs, my brain was in a better working order, though. I turned around, congratulated them, and told them how extremely happy I was before going into my room, and firmly closing the door behind me. I really didn't want to hear them! Who in her right mind would want to hear her almost-father and favorite aunt at it?!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**To everyone who put this story or its author in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**


	6. Chapter 5: OMG! Again!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

OMG! Again!

**Chapter 5:** OMG! Again! (Jack's family, Cassandra's POV)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events in this chapter occurred the morning after the events of "OMG!"

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and after a quick shower, went to the kitchen for breakfast. 'Jack the dog' followed me, and we found Jack talking into the phone looking a little desperate.

"Mom, relax, don't worry, I promise that you'll meet her before the wedding."

He was obviously talking to his mom, who probably had discovered he was dating Sam from Kate, Jack's twin sister. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy about it, having expected Jack to tell her himself, and was letting him know how unhappy she was. If I knew anything about her, it was that she'll want all the information or gossip she could get, and that she _will_ get it. She is one hell of a woman!

"We aren't even engaged yet, mom. We're just dating! For a week, I may add."

Jack was nervously looking around, as if looking out for some kind of threat. This told me that Sam knew nothing about his family yet. Jack liked to play mysterious with the whole family issue, so he was probably making her guess.

I'm sure he thinks it's funny, but let me tell you, it's not! Sam must be terrified! I mean, imagine the woman who gave birth and educated Jack O'Neill… She's one scary mother-in-law! Add to it five sisters, one of them, Kate, who is like a Jack 2.0. Now, tell me how far away would you run?!

"What do you mean you know what my plan is? Kate told you? Is nothing sacred anymore?! Please, tell me you don't have a bet on us…"

Jack was sounding kinda desperate there, if you ask me. But you know, I get it, Sylvia O'Neill is a force to be reckoned and feared.

"What?! Mom!" Jack whined. Yes, he did whine. "You told me you weren't betting on when we'll get together because it wasn't right. How can it be acceptable betting on your son getting engaged but not on his love life?!"

I know if Sam were to hear this conversation she would probably feel even more nervous about meeting Jack's family. In fact, I fear she would give herself an ulcer worrying over meeting the O'Neill. I, however, was having a hard time not laughing, a big belly laugh at the sight of the great Jack O'Neill, Goa'uld defeater, humanity savior, hero, and all of the above nervously talking with his mother. You'd think Ba'al was a teddy bear compared with his mom…

"No, mom, you can't fly here to meet her this week. She works at Nellis. She doesn't live in Colorado."

Uh oh, that's not good… trying to hid information from Sylvia O'Neill was a big mistake.

One.

Two.

Three.

And there we are, Jack's blushing 'cause she caught him. Obviously. Predictable. He should have known better.

"Kate also told you about the fishing trip?!"

Now he sounded a little irritated with his twin sister, to tell you the truth.

"Oh, it was Rose."

His voice got softer. Rose is one of the little twins, she's like ten years younger than Jack, and he's very protective of her. He can't really get mad at Rose, not even for this which is probably why Kate told Rose about the trip, and convinced her to tell their mom. Jack irritated murmuring told me that he knew this too.

"Mom… but that will mean she'll meet you only two weeks after we started dating. You can't take someone to meet the folks only two weeks into the relationship! I'm sure there's a law against it."

I knew Jack whining and pleading would be to no avail, and he must have known it too because after his mother spoke for a while longer, he signed heavily. Defeated, even.

"Okay, mom, I promise I will bring her to meet you as soon as I propose. I want to make something clear though. I know you are cheating. You know about the plan, and we both know that Rose told you I'm planning to propose during the trip."

Poor Sam was in for a _meeting-the-folks'-weekend_ at the end of their fishing trip. I know these people, and Kate will make sure that all his sisters are there. Sam won't only meet Sylvia and Jonathan O'Neill; she'll meet the whole clan. If she found out she would get sick with nerves.

Finally, after sending good wishes to his parents, and saying goodbye, he hung up the phone, and turned to glare at me.

"Not one word. Sam would get an ulcer if she finds out!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it; we both had thought the same thing. Thankfully, I managed to control my laugher before Sam came down for breakfast.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**To everyone who put this story or its author in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Thank God!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

Thank God!

**Chapter 6:** Thank God! (Amy, Mark's wife)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events in this chapter occurred soon after Sam and Jack returned from their trip to Jack's cabin.

* * *

I've always been a romantic. I can't help it. I love a good romance, and a happy ending. So I'm sure you can imagine how cranky I was with my dear husband when he had the brilliant idea of setting Sam up with that oh, so smart cop friend of his.

Excuse my sarcasm, but I've never seen my husband with such a stupid idea! How can anyone think that a gorgeous and brave genius, like Sam, could be happy with a short, chubby, and stupid cop? Seriously, how did my intelligent husband come up with such a blatantly idiotic idea?

Uhm… Let's leave such a moronic idea in the past, shall we?

As I was saying I'm a hopeless romantic, and I always wished Sam would finally get together with her mysterious Jack. Whoever he was, he apparently was off-limits due to their military careers, but he was smart, sexy, sweet… He sure sounded perfect for Sam! But, no, my husband had to go and screw it up by introducing Sam to his brainless, plain friend the cop!

Anyway, going to the topic at hand, I had a meeting I couldn't avoid or reschedule the day of Jacob's funeral, so Mark went on his own, and came back complaining about… well, pretty much everything.

Sam had apparently broken off her relationship with the obtuse cop much to his chagrin and my pleasure. I really didn't want him as my brother-in-law! Not only was Sam not going to get married to his friend, but Cassie, Sam's honorary niece, kept calling him Potato-Cop. I have to admit I loved the nickname. Mark wasn't amused, though. And on top of that, the wake wasn't being held at General Hammond's house, but at another General's home. Mark complained about this change too, because this mysterious General O'Neill drank Guinness, didn't stop Cassie from using her perfect nickname for the cop, and was constantly checking on Sam to make sure she was okay. I didn't see any problems there… But my curiosity was picked: could this General be Sam's Jack?

I ignored my husband's irritation, and suppressed my need to say 'I told you so' every so often, if only to get him to tell me everything he knew.

Mark told me in great detail how hurt Pete was about the break up. He claimed Sam had left him because he couldn't compete with an opera-fan hero. I took it as Sam finally seeing the light, and ditching the unintelligent cop, to hopefully _finally_ dating her Jack. I was honestly very happy about it. Not that I told my husband, mind you, he would have had a fit!

I tried to talk to Sam as soon as I could, but couldn't reach her. First, she was no longer working in the same base she'd worked for years, but in Nevada which gave me even more hope to see her finally with Jack. Sam had previously explained to me how the frat regs prevented them from having a relationship, so I knew this could be a solution to escape those pesky regs. Later, she was on vacations, and when I tried to talk to her, she wasn't even on the phone for five seconds when someone with a very male, very sexy voice, snatched the phone out of her hands claiming that it wasn't the time to talk about him but to do him, and hung up. The last thing I heard was Sam's happy giggle, and my hope grew so much I made the mistake of telling my stubborn husband about it.

Mark spent a whole week moping and complaining about it, until Sam returned from her vacations and called to tell us she was engaged again. I crossed my fingers so hard I thought I'd broken them. As soon as I saw my husband get furious - and before he could say anything stupid that alienated him from Sam - I took the phone out of his hands. I suppressed a yell of victory if only to keep peace at home and held my breath as my sister-in-law told me she was finally with Jack!

When I hung up the phone, and before I scolded my husband for being mulish, I breathed a sigh of relief, and exclaimed, "Thank God!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**To everyone who put this story or its author in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**


	8. Chapter 7: I told you so!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

I told you so!

**Chapter 7:** I told you so! (Mark's wife)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events of this chapter occurred approximately a month after SG1 returned from their trip to Jack's cabin, and therefore after the events of the previous chapters.

This chapter is companionship to "Thank God!"

* * *

I had been listening to Mark complain about his sister's indecision over who to get married for almost a month, but I couldn't care less. My hopeless romantic heart was sure that Sam was finally happy with her perfect guy, and if my mulish husband didn't want to see it, that was his problem.

Being truthful, I was tired of telling him it was Sam's life to live as she pleased. Yet, what else could I do?

Well, I don't know what else I could have done, but I'll tell you what I did. I spent the entire month trying to uncover as much gossip about Jack as possible.

Sadly, Sam was one busy lady and didn't have enough time for gossip during the week, and during the weekends she always flew to Colorado in Jack's Stearman. I know nothing about planes but this one is a very special plane, or so Sam told me. She seemed very proud that Jack allowed her to use it. In any case, Sam's work-alcoholic behavior during the week days and her weekends off with her sexy Jack wouldn't allow her to tell me as much as I wanted to know.

Thankfully, they finally came to visit this weekend. Sam wanted Jack to meet us before the wedding, and it was now less than two months away. It was due time we met him. Plus with a little luck, Mark would get over his stupid idea of Sam going back to Potato-Cop! I hope Cassie forgives me for using her nickname, but it's just such a perfect one.

Without telling Mark anything, Sam and I arranged for them to arrive on Friday while he was still at work, but a delay with their flight forced me to improvise. I called my stubborn husband to his cell, and told him to go to the store on his way back home because I _totally_ needed something completely unnecessary that I promptly forgot.

As the kids played in the yard, I waited for the couple, and busied myself getting the guests' room ready.

That was until I heard the cab arrive and stop in front of the house. My curiosity got the better of me, and I just looked through the window hoping to get a glimpse of Sam's new fiancé, who if you believed Sam's description was very hot.

I saw the man getting out of the cab and help Sam out of it. A gentleman. Good.

He was tall, lean, fit, with broad shoulders… the man clearly worked out, he was in good shape. In _very_ good shape, and the black suit with a white shirt, no tie though, he was wearing fitted him extremely well. He was much fitter than the chubby cop!

He paid the driver and took the luggage: a duffel bag and two suits' carriers. I wasn't surprised; Sam always traveled that way, her normal things in the duffel and a just-in-case dress or two in the carrier. The only weird thing was that Sam wasn't carrying her laptop. This _Jack_ was obviously a _good_ influence!

As they made their way to the front door, I could see his face. He was handsome and while the silver hair gave away the fact he was a little older than her, it suited him and made him look sophisticated. The charming smile he was giving Sam was beautiful and the chocolate brown eyes were gorgeous. Damn, Sam was right, he's hot!

"Coming," I shouted and almost ran down the stairs to the door when I heard the doorbell.

I opened the door, with a big smile and hugged Sam tightly. "I missed you, Sam."

I had already finished my examination of Jack, so I could look at Sam properly. She was wearing a beautiful deep blue dress, and a pair of silver high heels sandals with a matching purse. She looked beautiful. Yet the best thing was the honest and brilliant smile painted on her face.

"My God, Sam, you look beautiful! And happy!"

"I'm happy, Amy… and about the rest, you'll have to blame Jack, this outfit is entirely his fault," Sam said, and I could do no more than nod in approval. The man had good taste, that's for sure.

"And you must be the famous fiancé? I'm Amy, Mark's wife."

"Jack O'Neill," he retorted shaking my hand and smiling warmly at me. "Famous?"

"Yeah, Sam told me some things about you the other day when we planned this little visit."

"Ah, gossip, Carter, that's not you," he admonished gently, smirking to show that he wasn't upset by it.

"Yes, _sir,_" she purred in a very _adult_ way making Jack cough in embarrassment.

I laughed at their antics, and shooed them out to the yard telling Sam to introduce Jack to the kids while I took their luggage to their room.

"And then I wanna see the ring!" I shouted on my way to the guests' room.

Sam had told me during one of our phone calls that Jack had an engagement ring made for her. An elegant and completely unique piece designed by Jack, instead of the gaudy, flashy, and trite one Pete bought her.

I groaned thinking about how stupid my husband had been setting Sam up with Pete, again. I stopped counting the number of times I've asked myself where that ridiculous idea came from.

I went back down to find Jack's jacket hanging neatly on one of the chairs in the lounge accompanied by Sam's purse, and the couple in the yard, as instructed. I was really shocked, though, when I noticed that Jack was playing catch with my kids in his suit!

In any case, Sam and I sat down to gossip to our heart contents about Jack. Of course, she also let me inspect the gorgeous ring!

I couldn't wait to tell Mark "I told you so!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**To everyone who put this story or its author in their alert or favorite lists and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**

**A/N: **Jack's Stearman is the same model that Harm owned in JAG. It's a little wink to JAG's fans (me included). Plus Jack being a special guy should have a special plane.

* * *

**Dustyfog416:** I'm very happy to hear that you're liking my story so much, and I hope you keep readying and laughing with it.


	9. Chapter 8:Crap! I'm never gonna live

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

Crap! I'm never gonna live this down!

**Chapter 8:** Crap! I'm never gonna live this down! (Mark and his family)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events of this chapter occurred the same day than the events of "I told you so!", therefore, approximately a month after SG1 returned from their trip to Jack's cabin, and after the events of the previous chapters.

This chapter is companionship to "Thank God!", and "I told you so!"

* * *

I arrived home with a bag full of groceries, and I instantly knew they were useless. Sending me to the store had only been a distraction.

My conniving wife was in our backyard gossiping about the _famous_ General with my sister, while the _perfect_ Jack played catch with my kids in his obviously expensive suit. I would have liked to know if he was crazy or just hated that suit… but I have to admit he earned some points with that.

"Amy?" I asked a little…umm…let's say bemused.

I had calmed down since the funeral, and now my hurt feelings towards Sam were almost none existent. I still didn't understand, but wanted to, what the hell had happened between Sam and Pete. I knew- Amy didn't allow me to forget it- it was Sam's life to live, but I still wanted to know what happened with my friend. Plus I was really worried about this weird change in fiancés, and about the new guy.

"Oh, Mark, dear, this is Jack O'Neill," Amy feigning innocence introduced me to the man who had just stopped playing with the kids to join the adults.

I gave her a _don't-even-try-it-I-know-that-you-are-NOT-innocent_ look, and shook the hand of the weird man who apparently had conquered my sister's heart.

"Mark Carter."

"Jack O'Neill."

Then I greeted my sister with a hug and took the time to really look at her. Damn, I haven't seen her wearing such a big and brilliant smile in a long time! Maybe Amy was right about Jack?

I still wasn't sure, but he got another point, and the knowing look on Amy's face told me she knew it. Urg… this is not going to end well for me!

"Sam, you look happy… and beautiful!"

"Thanks; all Jack's fault," she answered honestly, trying to appraise the doubts she knew I had.

I couldn't help it. After the disaster Jonas Hanson was for my little sister, I feared this supposedly _perfect_ General would turn out to be like him. I was previously convinced of it, but I was now starting to doubt myself and wonder if Amy may have been right about Jack. I wasn't ready to admit it until I was one hundred percent sure about the guy's intentions, though.

Still, I decided to be a good sport and get to know the guy before judging him. I owned Sam as much.

"Then, even if I'm a little confused with the engaged-not engaged-engaged again thing, I'll have to thank him."

We soon decided to go out for dinner because the _amazing_ Jack wanted to take us to a _great_ Chinese restaurant.

Hey! Don't shoot me! I know I sounded bitter there, but the last time my little sister introduced us to this _amazingly perfect_ military guy, it was Hanson. I think being a little suspicious was fair.

Anyway, both the trip to the restaurant and the dinner were more than a little interesting. Amy had made it her personal ambition to get me to approve of Sam's fiancé, and it seemed her strategy was to extract as much information about Jack as possible from the couple.

So it only helped her cause that Sam was constantly bragging about her _perfect_ fiancé's accomplishments. Yes, she was bragging, there was no way to deny it.

Again, I knew I sounded bitter, but Pete, who she never bragged about, got hurt and like I said, last time we went through this, I spent months trying to convince her that getting married to Jonas wasn't a good idea.

Going back to what I learned about Jack, the man was capable of flying pretty much everything designed with such a purpose, he had done way too many jumps with a chute tied to his back for any human being to still be sane, and he had taught Sam a lot of hand-to-hand combat, which was scary because I've always thought of my little sister as the closest thing to Xena that existed…

Pete told me he couldn't compete with a _damn opera-fan hero_, and hearing Sam talk about this guy, it seemed like he was right. At least about the hero part!

Not that I needed to do a lot of pushing and prodding to learn that Jack loved Opera. The women bragging and gossiping was more than enough to prove that the guy was apparently not only a tough General but an intellectual too.

For a moment, my fear grew, and I thought, "Great! Just what I wanted in the family, a smart, powerful General, with Napoleonic airs of grandeur. Please, someone tell me he isn't going to mutate magically into Hanson 2.0!"

However, I was pleasantly surprised to see that while he allowed Sam to talk about his knowledge, career, and such, the guy didn't really like being the center of attention. He was more than a little embarrassed… And again I had to question if I had judge him harshly?

After Sam told us how smart and tough the guy was, Amy got her to tell me everything about the ring. The guy had a ring made specifically for Sam, and even I had to acknowledge that it was a beautiful gesture.

Nevertheless, I still needed to be completely sure that he wasn't like Hanson, so I decided to talk with him privately at the first opportunity I had. Thankfully, after dessert, Sam and Amy went to the restroom, presumably to gossip about something they didn't want us to hear, and I got my chance.

"I'm not Hanson," Jack said the moment the ladies were out of earshot.

"Uh?" I said oh so eloquently.

"That's what scares you," he answered simply. "You fear that my rank, my post or whatever had transformed me in that _man…_ that I'll try to control your sister like he did."

The way he said _man_ made it clear that he didn't consider Hanson a man, which pleased me a lot. One Hanson in my sister's life was more than enough, thank you very much.

"Do you read minds?" I asked in a somewhat joking manner.

"No, but I would fear the same thing in your position, I have little sisters, you know?" the General answered, not bothered by it.

"So… you're gonna treat her right, right?" By then I knew the answer, but I wanted it confirmed. I wanted to hear the guy saying it.

"I promise," Jack answered looking me in the eye, and I could only nod accepting his word.

* * *

Once home, everyone went to bed, except for Sam and I. We stayed up a little while because I wanted to talk with her alone and make absolutely sure she was happy.

"Sam, you're happy, as in really, truly, absolutely happy, right? I know the answer, but I feel the need to make sure."

"Yes, Mark, I'm happy, blissfully happy… I've never been this happy," she answered honestly.

"Then I' m happy for you."

Amy was going to make me pay for this for a long time. I spent a month sulking and complaining about Sam's decision, her love life, this new guy I was sure was going to be like Hanson… After that, I was proven wrong. Amy was right all along, and she was going to make me pay dearly for the grief I gave her.

Sam confessed that she had made a mistake dating Pete believing she was over Jack, when it wasn't true. Once she accepted she was still in love with him, she broke up with Pete, and patched up things with Jack.

At least, I finally understood my sister's confusing love life…

Thank God, I already knew how military regs worked or I would have driven myself crazy trying to understand everything!

* * *

When I finally made it to bed, Amy was reading a book waiting for me. She looked at me hard, waiting for me to admit that Jack was a good guy, and perfect for Sam.

I changed into my pajamas, and got into bed trying to avoid admitting to my mistake, or at least delaying it.

She kept her eyes fixed on me.

In the end, I had no other option than to cave and say the words I hated most at that moment. "Okay, you were right!"

Crap! I'm never going to live this down!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**To everyone who put this story or its author in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Get a room!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

Get a room!

**Chapter 9:** Get a room! (Sam's POV)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events in this chapter occurred during SG1 trip to Jack's cabin at the end of season 8. Therefore, they occurred soon after the events of "OMG!" (chapter 4) and "OMG! Again!" (chapter 5); but before the events of "Earthlings' debilities" (prologue) and "For all the Egyptian Gods!" (chapter 1).

_There's an A/N with a chronological list of the chapters at the end of this chapter._

**Note about the Stearman Model 75 (Kaydet):** In a previous chapter it was mentioned that Jack owned a Stearman exactly like Harm's from JAG (Chapter 7: "I told you so!"). As explained in this story, there are multiple variants of this model, and as _byrhthelm_ mentioned Harm (Navy aviator) owned one of the variants chosen by the Navy. Following that logic, Jack should own one of the variants chosen by the Army Air Corps/Air Force. So why does he own one of the "Navy" variants?

* * *

When I was in the Academy, I learned quite a bit about aviation history. One of the personalities I study was Lloyd Stearman. He was an engineer and a pilot, and he established the Stearman Aircraft Corporation that later became a subsidiary of Boeing. More to the point, he designed the Stearman Model 75 or Kaydet, most commonly known simply as _The Stearman_. This is one of the most famous planes, and it was the plane the US Navy and Army Air Corps used to train their pilots in the 30s and during WWII. However, if you change the engine or any other part with a new model, you get a new variant of the same model. A small variation and you have a new variant. Over the years, there were numerous versions/variants of the Kaydet built. The Army Air Corps adopted some variants and designated them as PT-13, PT-17, PT-18 and PT-27; while the Navy used some other variants they named NS-x and N2S-x, where the x is a number.

That said, when Jack told me that he owned a Stearman, I imagined that being an Air Force officer through and through, he would have owned one of the versions used by the AAC, right? Well, I was wrong. He owns a N2S-3, one of the Navy variants. This comes from a man who loves messing with the Marines and the Navy calling them – always as part of a respectful banter, of course - Jarheads and Squids. Anyway, the plane is in perfect conditions and still painted in the original yellow! The only changes made on it were to its paint. It no longer wore the Navy anagram on its fuselage but 'O'Neill', the Air Force's logo was on the wings and there was a wolf on the vertical stabilizer*.

The AF logo and his name were perfectly logical. The wolf makes sense too, if you consider that 'Wolf' was his call-sign when he was a pilot and later became his code-name when he was a paratrooper and special ops, and even some sort of nickname. I've heard some of the men that knew him from before the SGC, like Ferretti, call him Wolf off-duty.

What I still can't understand is why would Jack own the Navy version of the Stearman instead of the AF one?

I asked him about it when he first showed me the plane. He refused to answer; he just smirked letting me know that he was withholding information.

Since then, I've asked numerous times. I've pleaded; I've tried to bribe him with cake, I've threaten to hide his Simpson collection… and I'm still in the dark! _Urg! Why can't he just tell me his secrets? Why does he make me guess? The man can be really irritating!_

At the moment, we are alone at his cabin. Daniel and Teal'c had gone to spend the afternoon in the small town that was close by – well, what Jack called near was an hour drive on a tortuous dirt road – and they won't be back until dinner time. Obviously, our friends' intention was to give us some private time, which we enjoyed just talking and relaxing in the couch snuggled to each other.

After talking about some inane things, I decided to try to unveil some of Jack's secrets. I knew he wasn't going to talk about his family. He had refused numerous times to tell me anything about them. He keeps teasing me; he gives me some tiny bit of information and dares me to discover the rest.

For some ridiculous reason he finds it extremely enjoyable to make me guess all kinds of information about him. He keeps saying I should discover things for myself instead of him telling me, that it would make it 'better'.

How could the way you learn something make the information more valuable?

Easy, it can't.

Okay, I love to solve scientific mysteries; I admit it. But Jack's not a scientific enigma… he's just a frustrating one!

Daniel says that Jack likes watching me figure things out, and while it's a really sweet idea, I think he just likes to mess with me. He thinks it's funny.

Anyway, if I wasn't going to discover anything new about his family, then I wanted to know the secret around his _precious_ plane. He made me promise to take good care of it when he allowed me to use it to fly between Nellis and Colorado; and he threatened to destroy my collection of scientific journals and books if so much of a scratch appeared on it!

"Jack, are you ever going to explain why you have a Navy training plane?"

"Sam, there would be no fun in that," Jack argued in that O'Neill cute childish way. "You have to guess."

"I'm never going to guess unless you give me some clues!"

"Okay. You're right. I'll tell you something," he started talking. _Finally! He's going to give me something!_

"It was a gift," he said feigning innocence. _As if he didn't know what he had just done!_

"Okay, Jack. I didn't want to resort to this… but you're driving me positively insane, crazy, wacko! You have all these secrets that you want me to discover by myself: your family, your education, your plane… I know you think it's fun but it's really driving me nuts! So you either give me some clue about something or I'm going to do something drastic!" I exclaimed letting my frustration show. I stood up and started pacing around the room trying to clear my head from the frustration and find a way to get the information out of him.

"Something drastic… like what?" he asked me, still using his teasing voice.

"Like… like… no sex! That's it; if you don't tell me something I won't have sex with you until the wedding!" I teased back, all the while hoping he wouldn't call my bluff.

"I don't believe you, Sam. You aren't that petty." _Damn! How does he know that?_

"Anyway, it wouldn't be a problem for me, you know? Wouldn't be the first time…"

I think my jaw hit the floor, and the next thing I know he was laughing at me. "Jack!"

"What? You don't remember Kynthia and the cake?"

"Jack, stop teasing me!" I said trying my best not to smile. _I had to admit that he got me with that!_

He was still smiling and doing his damndest to not laugh at me when he finally conceded. "Okay, you're right. I still think that you should discover certain things about me by yourself… and you're darn cute when you're trying to solve a mystery… but I can and should help you."

The plane was given to me as a gift when I graduated from the Academy. The person who gave it to me earned it in a race against a cocky Navy aviator who was dead sure that he was going to win. They bet their planes on the race, and the winner got both planes: the N2S-3 and a PT-13 D. The winner gave me the plane."

"Who would bet a plane on a race?!" I was stunned, that has to be one of the most expensive bets I've heard about.

"Someone who was completely sure that they could win said bet," he answered _helpfully_.

"So two pilots: a Navy and an Air Force bet their planes on a race, the airman won the race and kept both planes." I was thinking out loud, trying to guess who could be stupid or crazy enough to bet a plane.

"Uhm," he said noncommittally.

"So your father was the airman!" I exclaimed sure that I have figured it out.

"Nope."

"Then your grandfather."

"Nope."

"Then, who the hell won the race?" I asked frustrated even if I already knew that he wasn't going to answer me.

"The person who won the race and gave me the plane shall still remain a mystery." He was wearing his _I-know-something-that-you-don't_ smirk again.

"Oh, c'mon, Jack, that's not fair," I whined and looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes hoping to make him cave. He has a real hard time saying no to Cassie when she does that, so I hoped it worked for me too.

"Not gonna work, Sam," he singsonged. He was smiling sweetly at me, and I thought that maybe I could get him to tell me if I seduced him. I haven't tried that yet, and if didn't work we would enjoy the night anyway.

"So, Jack, you sure you don't wanna tell me more about your plane?" I said filling my voice with as much lust as I could. I walked towards him swaying my hips, and sat on his lap.

"Bribing me with cake didn't work, nor did the puppy dog eyes, so you're going to try to seduce the information out of me?" he asked with a sexy grin.

"I can try, right?" I asked unsure that I could have crossed some kind of boundary.

"Oh, yeah, you can definitively try!" he answered huskily and kissed me deeply…

* * *

"Oh, for Christ's sake! Get a room!" Daniel exclaimed.

Our two friends have just returned to the cabin without us noticing to find us kissing hungrily on the couch while I was on Jack's lap.

We broke the kiss, albeit reluctantly. Yet Jack tightened his embrace to hold me in place.

"We have a room, Daniel," he said acting as if he wasn't bothered by the situation. "We simply chose to stay out here."

"Jack! You knew we were coming back for dinner!"

"So?"

"So you two making out on the couch… not cool! Really not cool!"

"Oh, it is very cool!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"DanielJackson, sexual relationships are part of the mating ritual. Surely you are aware of that fact. Why are you so surprised about it?" _I swear Teal'c was saying this on purpose to add to Daniel's embarrassment._

"Yes, Teal'c, but it's still a private matter. And I don't want to see them at it!"

"Why should it be private if it's a natural part of life?" Teal'c continued arguing.

Jack and I were having a hard time not laughing at Daniel, and I suspected our Jaffa friend too.

"Urg!" Daniel groaned clearly frustrated with all of us, and stormed in the direction of the room that he and Teal'c were using. "Call me when dinner is ready!"

Once the door closed behind him, we all burst out laughing - even Teal'c! - confirming my suspicions that he had been indeed messing with the archeologist.

"He needs to get laid!" Jack said firmly between laughs. "He's been following me around for days trying to get as much gossip as he could about us, and now he gets skittish about a kiss! He's definitively going wacko from lack of sex and too much work!"

Daniel came back glaring at us when he heard us laughing at him. "My work schedule is not affecting my brain, Jack!"

"Oh, but lack of sex is!"

"Jack!"

"O'Neill is right, you should find companionship. You get easily stressed."

"Just make sure she doesn't turn evil, eh Danny-boy?"

"Indeed. I also recommend she is from this world. It will make things easier on everyone."

"That's not fair, guys! You're dating a woman that lives on another planet, and you spent years without dating!" he said pointing first at Teal'c and then at Jack.

They just smiled at him while I tried to control my laugher.

"Anyway, that's not the point. I just don't want to watch you two making out. Sam's like a sister to me, it's uncomfortable. How would you feel if you catch Cassie with a guy, Jack?"

"You mean with that boyfriend she thinks I don't know she has?"

"She has a boyfriend?!" I asked stunned. She hadn't told me anything about it, and she normally did. Why wouldn't she tell me anything?

"Oh, yeah, been dating him like 6 months now," Jack confirmed it.

"How do you know that?" Daniel asked overcome by his curiosity and love for gossip.

"She's been acting all girly for a while."

"And aren't you worried? Not going to demand her to introduce him to you or something? Threaten him with some horrible death if he hurts her?" Daniel asked astonished at Jack's relaxed attitude towards the issue.

I was just as stunned, I just couldn't form the words to express it!

"O'Neill, do you wish me to threaten this man?" I think that our big tough Jaffa wanted to scare the shit out of Cassie's boyfriend as much as I thought Jack would want to.

"No, I trust her. She'll introduce him to me when she's ready. Then we'll threaten him!" _Ah! That's more like the Jack we all know and love._

"Anyway, Daniel, we aren't analyzing Cassie's love life or ours, just your lack of it."

"Jack, leave my love life alone!"

"I can't, you don't have one."

"Okay, then leave my lack of love life alone!"

"I will, if you leave my love life alone. You can't follow me around trying to get every little detail about my dates with Sam and then freak out or get annoyed when you catch us kissing, or when I tease you about your lack of life. I'll stay out of your love life, but you have to stay out of mine, deal?"

Now that I think about it, it's no wonder Jack pulled the stunt he did on him weeks later. He did warn him about staying out of his private business at the cabin, and he ignored the deal.

"Deal. Now tell us more about Cassie's boyfriend. What do you know about him? Why no one knew about it?"

"Daniel!" "DanielJackson!" We all exclaimed at the same time. He looked at us with a sheepish grin and we burst out laughing. His addiction to gossip knows no boundaries!

* * *

**A/N: Chronological order of the chapters:** I think it's starting to get a little confusing so to sum up the chronological order of the chapters would be: "_Finally!_" (2), "_Oh, for the crying out loud!_" (3), "_OMG!_" (4), "_OMG! Again!_" (5), "_Get a room!_" (9), "_I'll miss Jack!_" (10), "_Earthlings' debilities_" (prologue), "_For all the Egyptian Gods!_" (1) and Sam's family's arc (6, 7 and 8).

**A/N2:** My apologies to all my readers for the long wait, but RL wouldn't let me as much time to work on my stories as I would have wanted.

**A/N3: Incoming chapters:** Next chapter will still deal with Jack's plane but in a new and weird perspective. Even thou, I hope you all enjoy it. After that, the aliens will start appearing in our little corner of the galaxy… starting with our favorite little grey friend.

* * *

**Like always the answers to the anonymous reviewers...**

**Guest:** I'm glad you're liking the story. I would have liked a more obvious resolution to the whole Sam&Jack romance, so filling the voids with a story is nice.

**Vcm:** I'm happy you're enjoying the story. There's quite a bit yet to come :-)

**Guest:** Thanks. There's more to come :-)


	11. Chapter 10: I'll miss Jack!

**OH, MY GOD!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:** I'll miss Jack! (Jack's plane)

**Season/episode:** season 8 – After the events of "Threads" (episode 18) and "Moebius I and II (episodes 19 and 20).

The events in this chapter occurred immediately after SG1 return from the trip to Jack's cabin at the end of season 8, therefore, soon after the events of "Get a room!" (chapter 9).

**A/N:** This chapter will continue to give us clues about the origins of Jack's plane but it will not completely resolve the mystery. You will have to wait a little longer for that. It is written from a weird POV so I ask you to read it with an open mind. Enjoy it, and please tell me what you think about it.

* * *

Hi! My name is Wolf, and I'm a N2S-3 plane.

Today is Sunday and it's my first trip with a beautiful woman called Carter. She's my owner's fiancée and she's going to fly me between Colorado and Nevada every weekend. I'm a little scared about it. I don't know this person and I don't know how she is going to treat me. But Jack, my owner, trusts her so I must too.

I'll be sleeping in Nellis Base in a new hangar I've never been in before. I'll miss my sister who now shares a hangar here at Peterson Base with me. Her name is Moon and she is a PT-13 D.

Carter is a good pilot and I heard her promise Jack that she will take good care of me. I'm sure she will, but I'm still going to miss Jack. No one had ever treated me as well as Jack and my previous owner. I don't think anyone will.

You see I had many men fly me, great pilots but they didn't care for me. Then a man bought me. He was a Navy pilot and he took good care of me for a while but he only cared about my mechanics. He just wanted to fly. He was a great pilot and he took care of my needs but he wasn't as nice with me as Jack or my namesake.

One day he made a bet with Wolf. They would fly me and Moon and whoever won the race would keep both of us. I don't know why the bet came to be, but I know he was absolutely convinced that he would win.

He was wrong.

I went to live with Wolf and Moon. Moon told me that Wolf would take great care of me, and she was right. Wolf checked my full body, cleaned and repaired anything that needed it, and then repainted me. That was when she named me Wolf. I was so proud of sharing my name with my owner, even if it was only her nickname…

Wolf took really good care of me, I was always warm and safe, my parts always in perfect condition. She even talked to me.

Many years later, she gave me to Jack and soon after she gave Moon to Kate. We have known them their entire lives, and they learned to fly with us, so we knew they would take very good care of us.

Jack was proud and happy to own me. So happy he was that he decided to use Wolf as his call-sign. Again I was so proud to share my name with my owner! And, boy, was he a handsome young airman!

He treated me almost reverently. He took me flying as much as he could, and soon he introduced me to Sara. She flew with us sometimes. They were so happy! I was very happy for him too. They used to fly with Charlie too and the little boy would shout in pleasure in his mom's arms.

I was extremely sad, depressed even, when I learned from Kate that Charlie had died. She spent days working on Moon and I, talking to us about what had happened, crying for her nephew and her brother.

But there was something else in her mind too. She was trying to decide something.

There was a mission, a very dangerous but exciting mission, being planned. West came to visit her, he wanted Jack for that mission, but he was unsure if it was a good idea considering the circumstances. He didn't have many alternatives. He wanted to put a team together with Jack's men and that meant he couldn't choose Frank Cromwell to lead the team. He wanted to know what he should do. Should he recall Jack or not?

At first Kate told him no, but I knew that she was troubled by her answer. She confessed to us that her instincts were telling her to let Jack go on the mission even if it sounded like a ginormous and stupid risk.

She knew that the bigwigs and bureaucrats of the Pentagon would jump into it, not caring if Jack was in any condition to lead a mission or not. They needed someone to do it, and a suicidal team leader looked like a perfect choice for them. West had been afraid that they could even force him to recall Jack if he couldn't find someone else to take the mission. He was the best and they needed the best.

In the end, she decided to let it happen. She told West to recall him or wait for the Joint Chiefs to do it, and to send him on that mission. I was very afraid for Jack and so were Kate and Moon. What if he got killed on that mission? But Kate told us that fighting a new battle may be the only way to stop her brother from killing himself. If it didn't, then it would protect Sara – she wouldn't have to find his body and she would get full benefits – who Kate was sure was the only reason he hadn't shot himself yet. Jack would want her to put Sara's interests before his, and the only real thing she could do for her brother now was respect his wishes.

I thought she was crazy until Jack came back and started flying with me again. He got better over time, and a year later he went back to the Air Force. I could see that he was happier.

We enjoyed the last eight years together but now it seems like I'll be going with Carter for a while.

Jack told me to take good care of Carter and I'm a very loyal plane so I will. I just hope she's as nice to me as Jack is.

Still, I'll miss Jack!

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think :)**

**To everyone who put this story or its author in their alert or favorite lists, and to everyone who reviewed: THANKS :D**

* * *

**A/N2: Chronological order of the chapters:** I think it's starting to get a little confusing so to sum up the chronological order of the chapters would be: "_Finally!_" (2), "_Oh, for the crying out loud!_" (3), "_OMG!_" (4), "_OMG! Again!_" (5), "_Get a room!_" (9), "_I'll miss Jack!_" (10), "_Earthlings' debilities_" (prologue), "_For all the Egyptian Gods!_" (1) and Sam's family's arc (6, 7 and 8).


End file.
